


Words of Love

by Marsnetic



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Notes, Soulmates, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsnetic/pseuds/Marsnetic
Summary: Nancy arrives home from the airport after a case to find a journal Sonny left for her.





	Words of Love

To say Nancy was frustrated was an understatement, she was furious at herself. Okay, that was a lie she was mad at Sonny Joon. Every single time he was staying somewhere she always arrived too late. Every time she was on a new case he was always one step ahead of her. He would always leave Nancy notes knowing that she would find them. 

How could two people always run into each other? That question would stay on her mind for weeks. Nancy was never a person to believe in the supernatural, but she was starting to believe that soulmates exist. 

Sonny knew almost everything about her, he would always leave her funny jokes that no one ever understood but her. 

Her last case was a success and Nancy had decided to stop by her local café and get coffee. Such a simple and harmless action changed everything. Sonny had been in town and decided to pay a visit to Nancy and her father, but had to leave early to catch his flight. Nancy had been to slow and missed him again. 

Here she was, one hour earlier sitting on her bed trying to figure him out. She was a detective for crying out loud. She had a talent for reading people, but he managed to leave her clueless.

He was obsessed with space and Nancy thought that fit him. He was space, filled with many secrets that she hasn’t discovered yet. 

The journal he left was a gift for her and it made Nancy smile. She opened the new journal and read. 

‘I happened to be in town and decided to visit you. Your dad told me you were out on a case, so I left him this journal for you. I filled it up with many drawings and jokes from my travels since I know you enjoy them. I am a little sad that I couldn’t meet you, but knowing us I’m sure we will stumble into each other again. Take care Nancy.’ 

She looked over it a couple of times and sighed. She felt disappointed, but knew she couldn’t change anything. She closed the journal and placed it on her desk. Everything would be alright, no matter where they were they always found each other in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
